Disney Magic
by Write-Brained Girl
Summary: Tonks gets an idea for a lycanthropy cure from a Disney movie. AU and very fluffy. Short one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or Disney movies.

"Another full moon," sighed Tonks. She was sitting with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, while Remus was stuck upstairs in his wolf form.

Mrs. Weasley patted the younger woman's hand comfortingly. "There, there, dear. At least he has the Wolfsbane Potion."

"I wish there was something more," said Tonks, her voice tinged with anger and frustration. "Lycanthropy has been around for centuries -- with all the magical knowledge we have, why isn't there a cure already?"

"It's not as simple as a Disney film," Hermione pointed out. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly. "They're films based on Muggle fairy tales, like 'Cinderella,' 'Snow White,' or 'Beauty and the Beast,'" Hermione explained. "You know them, don't you Tonks?"

Tonks nodded. Her Muggle grandparents had enthusiastically introduced their granddaughter to the entire Disney canon, even taken her to Disney World when she was ten. "Yeah," said Tonks. "I wish I was Belle. One kiss, a simple, 'Marry me, Remus!' and the spell is broken. Of course, you know Remus's feelings about the subject of marriage."

"He'll come around. You know he's just being noble and self-sacrificing, trying to protect you," said Ginny.

Tonks pushed her chair out from the table. "You're right. I think I'll get a shower now, if you'll excuse me."

Tonks headed upstairs, with no real intention of getting a shower. She was going to see Remus instead. He had forbidden her to see him in his wolf form, even though the Wolfsbane Potion made it perfectly safe. But if Tonks could prove to him that she didn't care, that she really loved him no matter what -- wouldn't that be almost as good as breaking the curse? Tonks was a modern-thinking witch. She even planned to propose, since evidently, she'd be waiting decades before Remus ever decided to take the initiative.

Tonks slipped on a rather alluring nightgown and tiptoed to Remus's door. "Alohomora," she whispered, and turned the knob.

Remus let out a soft, moaning howl when Tonks entered.

"Quiet, you," said Tonks affably. "Is that any way to greet a visitor? I know you said not to come, but for Merlin's sake, Remus Lupin, I am going to prove to you once and for all that I love you and I want to marry you!" She closed her eyes -- for that was really the only way, no matter how much she loved Remus, she was going to be able to do this -- and planted a firm kiss on the top of Remus's furry head.

Suddenly Tonks fell backwards, pushed by... golden sparkles? Tonks stared, mystified, as the sparkles danced around Remus completely concealing him, and then disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as they came, revealing a naked, human Remus Lupin, still lying awkwarldy in a lupine position.

"Remus?" said Tonks, dazed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a childish voice protested, "The prince was not NAKED when Belle broke his enchantment!" but Tonks' adult mind liked what it saw.

"I know I can't talk right now, but I..." Remus trailed off, looking shocked at the sound of his voice. "But I..." he continued hesitantly. He pulled himself into a normal sitting position and looked at his hands. Right out of the film, thought Tonks, amused.

"Dora, what did you do?" said Remus incredulously. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the window, looking out at the full, full moon hanging over the London skyline.

"I kissed you," said Tonks mischievously. "Muggle film magic 101. I'll have to rent the DVD for you." Remus shook his head, mystified. "It still is the full moon, isn't it? It's night, isn't it?"

"Yes, and yes. But you still haven't answered MY question."

"What?"

"Are you going to marry me or not?" demanded Tonks, feigning indignation.

"Of course," said Remus, and Tonks was pushed downwards once again.

A short while later, Remus -- and Tonks -- put on some proper clothes and came downstairs.

"Wotcher, everybody, I have an announcement to make!" Tonks called.

The other residents of Grimmauld Place came into the drawing room, and gasped at the sight of the happy couple.

"I might want to reconsider my opinion of Disney's theories, mightn't I?" said Hermione humbly.


End file.
